camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
Derek labeled 'The Athlete ' Personality Derek is a "manly" man. He loves sports, and unlike is idol, Tyler, he's actually really good at them. He plays soccer and he dominates the field at badminton. He's great on the field and making friends, but is clumsy when he's not playing a sport and he seems to be a tad bit awkward at times. He also falls in love with people over the simplest gestures, but he keeps it to himself, trying to focus on the game. Derek, while being muscular and attractive, he is actually very kind. He falls in love with any person if he deems them as his views on "perfect", but he believes that everyone is perfect, so he actually has no grasp on "perfection", but believes that someone is perfect for him. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Derek was the fourteenth contestant to arrive on the island. Sareena was immediately infatuated in him. Derek explained that he did not want to take the yacht onto the island, but rather swim. He befriended two dolphins named Dave and Gwen that carried him over to the dock. He winks at Sareena as he walked over to the group of contestants. He was later placed onto the Screaming Bass. When Chance arrived, he pointed at Derek, along with Cole, Trevin, and Zyeb, asking Blaineley if she expected something like them.When Chance was slamming the others in a confessional, he mentions Derek's obsession with the women. Charge It Up (Part Two) Derek competes in all three parts of the dodgeball challenge. Despite this, his team loses. After seeing his ally Sareena feeling upset over the loss, he comforts her and tells her that she's a great leader. At elimination, Derek was not in any danger of being eliminated as Chance got the boot instead. Derek helps Sareena throw Chance onto the boat after he attempts to escape. Ultra Violet After having spent a night in the crummy old cabins, Derek awakes to complain about the team's horrible conditions. Violet butts in that things could've been worse had Chance been kept around instead of Sareena, but Dina interjects, saying that Derek would never vote out the girl that likes him, much to his surprise. Later, Derek admits to Dina that he has a crush on someone, glancing over at Sareena. Derek competed first for his team in the jousting challenge against one of the most physically fit members of the other team, Zyeb. After throwing insults at one another while fighting about how they reacted towards the girls they liked, Derek was taken down by his opponent. Derek also competed during the last point, against Ariel. Ariel carelessly knocked him into the water while not paying attention to what she was doing. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire Derek was unexpectedly waken up by Cole's teddy bear falling from Vanilla's bunk onto his. As he went to open the door to the cabin, he got in the way of Sareena and the two awkwardly apologized. Derek kindly offered her to leave first, holding the door open for her like a gentleman. However, after stepping outside, Derek and Sareena find Marc sitting on the steps, crying loudly. At first, Derek isn't taking it seriously, but after Marc shows him his tear-stained eyes, he and Sareena try to comfort him. Derek felt confident that the other team won't be able to win all of the challenges. For the scavenger hunt, Derek was required to find a box that sunk in the lake near the dock. It didn't take him too long to find it, but was disappointed to see that the box mostly contained sand and one gold coin. He scored the Screaming Bass's second point. Dina then approached Derek and asked him if he could help her find her item. After agreeing to help, Derek started talking to Dina about his potential relationship with Sareena, as well as ask what he could to do to make himself look presentable. Dina explained that he was perfect to her the way he is, as long as he never turns into some sort of egotistical jerk. Derek thanked Dina for the advice and helped her find her item. Despite Derek's initial prediction, his team ended up losing for the third time in a row, sending them to elimination. He mentioned in a confessional that there were three people he considered voting for and that their team needed to cut some dead weight. In the end, Vanilla got the most votes for losing the challenge, but was safe after Blaineley announced that it was a non-elimination episode. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Derek.png Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Male Category:Screaming Bass Trivia * Derek is based on the series co-creator, "Drake Daniels" (Screen name) * Derek was revealed to be pansexual by series creator, Chris Wiltrout. * Derek is the first contestant to be immune from his teams elimination and not be able to vote a member off of his team. This happens in ''I Wanna be Famous ''when the Killer Gophers select him to stay with them in the hopes that Kia can convince the Screaming Bass to eliminate Sareena. * Similarly to Sareena's relationship with Kia, Derek finds a competitive rival in Zyeb. Category:Contestant